Healing her Soul
by leaky pen
Summary: Running from her abusive father has never had such an impact on her life, can Freddy Jones help her before she sends herself to Rehab? FS
1. It looked like Everyones heart stopped

**Healing Her Soul**

**The original title would have been DeToxing Summer Hathaway but it sounded better as "Healing Her Soul."**

I'm the normal typical teenager. 16, in a band, oh yeah and the girl I love needs to go to rehab. I'm Freddy Jones. And this isn't your typical life. I'm in love with a attempted-suicide, alcohol abuse, physical abuse, and verbaly abused girl named Summer Hathaway.

Ever scince her mother died last year Summer has been stuck with her alcoholic abusive father who does nothing but make her life worse everyday. She looks ok sometimes but you can tell shes dying inside. I do what I try to help her.

"Hey Summer." I said confronting Summer at her locker. She turned around and her face was a dash of sadness and a mixture of tears and eyeliner like a waterfall. She was crying.

"Oh," She sniffeled. "hey Freddy." Trying to keep back the tears. You could smell the cheap wine off of her breath. "You've been drinking again." I said dissappointed. "Freddy. You _know_ me." She whined. "No Summer. Thats _not_ you. Thats an addiction. _Thats_ a problem. You have to stop!" I demanded. "No Freddy. You don't understand ok." Then her voice started to crack. "Your mom never died," A tear rolled down her cheek. "and your dad dosen't abuse you!" She put her head down and the tears starting rolling off her face and onto the floor.

I put my hand on her face and lifted her head up wiping a tear from her cheek. She flung herself at me and I gave her a hug. The bell rang and it ws homeroom. I put my arm around her and we walked to class.

When we walked in Dewey was asleep with his guitar in his arms and his feet up on his desk. I walked over and took the guitar and yelled in his ear. "Dewey! Wake up!" He jumped. "Woah. Freddy, chill dude." He said putting his feet on the floor squinting around rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Ok to your rock positions!" Dewey announced. Everyone got up. Suddenly Summer fell to the floor but I was fast enough to catch her. She was standing right in front of me. It looked like everyones heart almost stopped. It felt like mine did.


	2. Hospital

"Summer? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" I said to the motionless body. "Call an ambulance!" I yelled and Zack ran to the office to tell Ms.Mullins to call an ambulance.

Her face was pale but she was still breathing, which was a relief to me. In 5 minutes an ambulance arrived and took her. I insisted on going with her but they (the paramedics) wouldn't let me go. So I ran out of school and followed in my car. (Oh yeah, thats right. I got my liscence.)

I seen her being rushed into the hospital and I waited outside in the lobby for a nurse, a doctor, anyone to tell me what happened and that she was going to be ok.

"Freddy? Is that you hon?" I heard a female voice say and I looked up to see Nurse Lisa Jones. Or my aunt. "Hey." I greeted with a fake smile. "Whats wrong? Why are you here?" She sat down in a chair next to me worried. "The girl that they just rushed in is my bestfriend. I followed in my car. She just blacked out and I caught her." I put my face in my hands running them through my hair.

"Was that Summer?" She was wide-eyed. Summer knew Aunt Lisa scince she was 1. Neighbors. "Yes." I said. "Because the doctors said it was an alcohol overdose..." I cut her off. "What?" "But I thought...Summer? That nice girl? No it can't be her if it was an overdose." She said. Summer OD'd and it _was_ life threatening. Alcohol poisoning. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked. "Well...The doctors aren't sure yet. You can see her though but they put her on somthing so shes asleep."

I got up. "What room?" "243." She said and I walked down the hall, up 2 floors, down another hall and to the room. She was in the bed asleep. She looked her best now then she did any other time scince her mom died.

I sat down in a chair beside her bed. Pleading for her to wake up.

"Why did you have to do that Summer? Why did you have to get yourself overdoased on alcohol. Your only 16." I tilted my head down. I was alarmed when someone touched my hair. "Freddy?" I looked up and it was Summer. Finally awake.

A wave of releif came over me. "Oh thank God." I said. "What am I doing here? Why am I in a hospital?" She asked. "Alcohol overdose. Summer, you could've died from alcohol poisoning nonetheless. Here's a bit of advice. DeTox." I said. "What? DeTox?" She seemed confused. "I'm talking about Rehab. Alot of great rockers went there and I think your going to be the youngest." I suggested. "No. No Rehab. It's like a mental institution. I'm not crazy." She was acting a little hysteric about the whole DeTox thing.

"It's not. Alot of people went there. Kurt Cobain, Slash, The Toxic Twins, Motely Crue, Ozzy." I named off a few people. "Well...I'm not going!" Protesting just made her sound like a child having a fit. "Ok." I thought. "I'll make a deal with you." She raised an eyebrow. "If you give up alcohol and whatever else you might be doing. I won't make you go to Rehab. But If I smell or see one bottle or anything, i'll admit you right away." It was harsh but necessary. If this girl ever wanted to live to see the age of 20 she's gonna have to stop.

"Ok, but...It's not that simple. You know my dad. He's abusive Freddy. I don't want to go home anymore." Her eyes started to go red. Yeah, some people might call her a cry baby but shes broken and needs more then a quick fix.

"He can't be _that_ bad." I said. "Oh yeah. Take a look." She rolled up her pant legs revealing bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Her arms were covered and one bump on her head. Her back was nothing but wounds and then I noticed one huge claw mark a little bit down from her throat. Her right arm had a red hanprint enbeded in it.

"Not that bad huh?" She sniffed. I sat on the bed and put an arm around her. She buried her face into my chest and clutched my shirt with her hands crying again.

"Freddy?" I heard my aunt Lisa say looking into the room. She looked at me with a sad but worried look. "Your not going home. You can stay with me." I said to her. "No Freddy. It's ok." She wiped her tears. Aunt Lisa was walking into the hospital room. "No. Look at how he treats you. Your staying with me." I insisted. "How who treats you hon?" Aunt Lisa asked her. "My dad." She rolled up her sleeves and then was going to show her more but Aunt Lisa told her to stop.

"We're going to help you Summer." She went outside the hospital and used her cell phone because everyone knows you can't use a cell in a hospital. 20 minutes later she came back in. "Summer, my lawyer said that you can put your father to jail for child abuse. There's nothing to it and scince your Aunt Lola is your legal gaurdian you can stay with her. She lives close to your own house right?" She asked Summer and Summer nodded.

"I'll do it. I'll put him in court." She seemed to have more cinfidence.


	3. Running From Her Father

**Summers POV**

I'm going to bring my father to court. But I refuse to tell him. I'll let the cops do it. They relased me from the hospital and I promised Freddy, no more alcohol.

They relased me from the hospital and I wasn't planning on going home but I had to get my clothes and other things someway. Freddy insisted on bringing me to my house and going inside to make sure my father didn't try anything but I said that he could wait outside and if I wasn't out in 5 minutes to come in.

My dad was asleep and I crept upstairs. I back some belongings and when I was about to pack some clothes I heard a drunken voice creep up the stairs to my door. "Summer. Where the hell do you think your going?" Dad asked. "Away. From you. And everything." I said with my tooth-brush, a hair brush, and all the clothes that was in my first drawer which wasn't very much.

He grabbed my arm. "Your not going anywhere!" And he pushed me down. He had a beer bottle in his hand and was going to throw it at me when Freddy came in and grabbed his arm so it would stop him. I scrambeled to my feet quickly and grabbed the bag and ran out the door Freddy following and my Dad trying to chas after us but he was to drunk to make it down over the stairs without tripping.

I got into his car and he drove to his house. "Did you get everything?" He asked noticing the large nap sack which probly would've held all my clothes and belongings but I didn't have very much. "No. He came in too fast. I got like no clothes. Some pajama bottoms and other things but no other clothes except socks." Thats what is mostly is in my first drawer.

By the time we got to his house his Aunt Lisa had called Freddy's mom and told her everything. When she seen me at the door she ran up worridly and gave me a huge hug and said that I could stay here as long as I needed. Mrs.Jones was really nice. My mom and her's were close. Very close.

I got an extra guest room and I got changed into my pajama bottoms still wearing the top I was wearing today which smelled of alcohol because of 1. I was drinking my soul away this morning and 2. When dad raised that beer bottle at me it wasn't even empty.

Freddy leaned on the side of the doorframe to my room. "Your not going to sleep with that shirt on." He said. "What, you supose I wear no shirt to bed. I don't have another one remember? I could only snag a bit of things before I almost got attacked." I pulled back the comforter to the bed. "Come with me." He said and I followed him to his room.

He passed me a shirt. It was a rather large shirt that had Green Day written on it. "This is your _Green Day _shirt. your like prized possesion besides your drums and you letting _me_ wear it?" I couldn't believe it. He loved that shirt. "Yeah. Go ahead." He smiled that famous Jone's smirk and I thanked him.

"Goodnight." I said walking into my room which was next to Freddy's when I stopped, turned around and walked back into Freddys room. He was getting his bed ready and didn't know I was there. I quietly walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams. And thanks." I ran back out into my room totaly blushing. I could tell Freddy was a little red in the face too. "Good night Tinkerbell." I heard him yell out not loud enough to wake his parents.


	4. Sneaking Into the House

**Summer's POV**

The next morning was Saturday so I didn't have to worry about getting up and worrying about what clothes I was going to have to wear to school. I stretched and walked downstairs. It was **9:03AM** when I last looked at the clock inthe guestroom. The hardwood floor was cold on my bare feet. I looked around to notice no one in the house.

Then I noticed a note.

_Dear Freddy and Summer,_

_I got called to work at 8 this morning and your(or Freddy's, whoever reads this)father is already working._

_There's $20 on the table if you want to order in for dinner or supper. But Freddy,_

_no pizza for breakfast. _

_See you both later._

_P.S.- I won't be home until 11PM and your father will be home at 10:30PM. Oh and Summer,_

_I noticed Freddy let you wear his Green Day shirt. You must be some special girl._

I walked into the kitchen. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and noticed Freddy was there with 2 mugs of hot chocolate made. Spring was almost here but it was still cold out.

"Hey." I said sheepishly sitting down taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Better then cheap alcohol?" He played.

"Way better." I wasn't joking. I didn't want ot drink but it was a addiction. It seemed like a cure to my depression. "I read the note your mom left." I smiled.

"Shes right." He agreed with the note. "You are some special girl." I thought he was joking but I seen the serious look in his eyes along with the smile.

"So, are we going to try again?" He asked.

"With what?" I wondered taking a sip.

"At getting some of your clothes and other things. You can't be strung out on pajama bottoms and band t-shirts forever." He said.

"Yeah sure. It's Saturday so my dad is gone to the store for some more liqour. He goes around 1 and then is usually gone for awhile with his drinking buddies. I can't believe he's actually sober enough to drive a car." I laughed but then realized my dads drinking wasn't funny. It was dangerous.

"So we'll leave at quarter to one and watch until he leaves the house." Freddy planned.

**At 1 o clock**

It was April but still cold. I had my Guns n' Roses hoodie on but still my pajama bottoms. We snuck around the corner of my house like a bunch of theifs.

"Oh there he is." I said peeking around the corner of my house as Dad got into the car and drove away. "C'mon." I said and we walked right into the house.

"Wow this place smells like alcohol. Alot of it." Freddy mentioned. He stating the obvious walked into the living room as I was climbing the stairs.

"I'll just be a sec!" I yelled out taking out another bag and packing all the clothes and things I needed. I wasn't comming back on any surcumstances. I grabbed my cell and my lap top too. I got it for my 15th birthday when my mom was still alive.

"Ready yet?" Freddy yelled out.

"Yep. Comming!" I yelled out running down the stairs as quick as I could.

"Tink, we got a problem." Freddy said as I looked out the window and my car was in the driveway. Oh great? What are we going to do now?

"Uh...run. C'mon. Upstairs theres a balcony and a ladder!" We both rushed up over the stairs and down the hallway to an extra guest bedroom where there was a balcony.

"Where's the ladder?" He asked looking down over the balcony. Suddenly I felt a wave of panick.

"Uh oh. Um...jump?" I suggested not actually being serious. No way was I gonna jump 10 feet.

"I'll climb down. It dosen't look that hard." He said climbing. 5 minutes later he was dangeling with only his 2 hands clutched to the bars of the balcony.

"Be carefull." I said.

"Ok Sum, i'm 6 feet tall and this is only a 10 foot drop. I only have to fall 4 feet. Unlike you, your about 5'5. SO that makes it a 5 foot drop plus 7 inches." Which wasn't very much. He let go and hit the ground with a thump.

It didn't really matter because my dad was probly already drunk.

"Ok here I come." I said climbing down. He helped me down and then we heard somthing.

"Hey! Who's out there!"

"Oh shit!" I said ready to run. Then I seen a shadow comming along the side of the house.

"Run!" I said and we ran around the other side my dad not noticing us.

"_Now_ do you have your stuff?" Freddy asked out of breath. I nodded.

We walked back to his house and he explained about how I have to make an appearance in court.

"In court! I said i'd put him to jail but no one said nothing about court!" I freaked out. I wasn't really court materail. Once I tried watching _Judge Judy_ and I fell asleep.

"My aunt said you won't have to say very much. Just prove that he abused you and he sould be gone. It's not until June and you can't be legally passed onto yout aunt until your dads in jail so your staying with me for 2 months." He said.

"None of this would be happening if my dad didn't have those beers before he drove home." I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"_He_ drove home?" Freddy eide-eyed.

"Yeah. If he said I told anyone he would kick me outta the house. But look at me now. I'm 16, my moms dead, I passed out from an overdose of alcohol, my dad abuses me, and now i'm running away from him. God, I just have the mose perfect life ever!" I was being sarcastic.

"Well, you always got me." Freddy said putting his arm around me. "and the band."


	5. Confessions

**Freddys POV**

It's monday. Summer seems to be looking better because she's given up the alcohol. When she was drinking her skin was pale and her eyes were bloodshot but now she actually has colour and her eyes are more beautiful the ever. She got treatment for her bruises and her father was arrested until court in June. She says shes not ready for it. But in 2 months I think she will be.

My family are behind her 100. It's my aunt Lisa's lawyer thats defending her. She still dosen't know that i'm in love with her. No one knows. I Love Summer Hathaway.

**Summers POV**

It's really nice what Freddy's done for me. I could thank him a million times and it wouldn't be enough.

No one knows my secret. Not even Katie which is weird because I tell her everything. It's weird the way Freddy looks at me but I look at him back the same way, because I love him. Yep. Thats right. You got me! I love Freddy Jones.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I can't think of anything else to put in it! I think this story is going to be short.


	6. Court and Sunsill Point

**Yeah I know there's this huge gap between then and now. I skipped 2 months but i'm kinda blocked and can't think of anything to put between those months. This chapter is probly gonna suck**

**Freddy's POV**

Court. Yeah it's scary. It's even scary to be watching but think of what Summer is going through sitting up there. She looks afraid. When her father walked in the room she had seemed to freeze in one spot. Her eye's full of fear but she had seemed to be entranced.

After she had shown proof of her bruises and marks everyone in the crowd, including me was giving him dirty looks. She was being asked her last question when she just froze up and stopped talking. She made direct eye contact and I mouthed 'keep-on-going' and she took a deep breath and kept on going. The court stopped to figure if her father was guilty or not and she ran out of court. I ran out after her.

She was leaning aganist a pillar holding up a part of the court. I noticed she had a bottle of alcohol in her hand. Without her noticed I smashed it against the steps of the court and yelled.

"You promised! You promised you would give it up!"

"Freddy. I can't! You can't understand!" She yelled back. Her eyes were red and puffy not from the alcohol, but from the tears. "That was hard. Going against your own dad in court." She burried her face in her hands. I reached out and gave her a hug.

"It's almost over Summer. 10 minutes and it's over." I held her in my arms. "Lets go back inside." I said and we both walked in, my arm around her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Aunt Lisa asked with concern.

"Yeah, nervous breakdown." I said and she went back up to her spot at a desk in front of the court.

"We find Mr.Oliver Hathaway..." Time went so slow and I was waiting for the court to finish. "guilty of child abuse." (A/N-I'm not really sure what court is actually like so yeah.) It felt like a big weight was lifted and a gleam of happiness was in Summer's eye for the first time in a long time.

It was finally over. It was finally all over.

"Oh my God finally." Summer said as she hugged me.

"It's over." I said. "It's finally over. He can't hurt you anymore." I said to her.

"Let's go ok?" She asked and we left.

We left the court.

"I say we celebrate!" She announced getting into my car.

"Good idea." I said. "Where to?"

**Summer's POV**

"Here?" Freddy asked. "Sunsill Point?" Sunsill point is one of the most beautiful places. You drive about a half an hour out of the city and theres only houses. No shopping centres, garbage dumps, subways, nothing. It's like the country. It's a big cliff with a lookout point and then all it is is ocean with a bright big orange sun setting blow the horizon.

"Yeah. Sometimes I come out here. It's peacefull and not anyone is out here. I just sit on the hood of the car and watch the sunset and when thats done I watch the stars come out. Hours at a time." I said getting out of the car and getting onto the front of it.

"Dosen't it make you sad?" Freddy asked. "Your mom _died_ here." My mom and dad were driving along on the country from a party. He had one drink too many and lost control of the wheel. They crashed here and my mom was killed on impact.

"But sometimes," I sighed. "It's nice to know that shes here. It's comforting enough."

The sun was about to set and it was getting darker by the minute.

"Summer." Freddy said. I looked over at him. "There's somthing I have to tell you." I looked over at him.

"It's just that I...um...I lo.." I cut him off.

"I love you too Freddy Jones." And I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.


	7. Summers Tid Bit

**Summer's POV**

I moved into my aunt's house yesterday. It's really great what he's done for me and i'll never forget it. I owe him big time. Thankfully my aunt only lives in the lane next to me so i'm close to home. One more thing. My parent's lawyer called my aunt the other day and guess what? My mom had life insurance and it was alot of cash I tell you. Scince my dad is in jail for child abuse and one more thing which will put him away for a long long time. Killing my mom. He was driving under the influance and it's his fault she died. In my mom's will it clearly states: If anything happens to both of the parents I get the house, the car, and the money(whatever my dad has left frmo the alcohol binge) and her life insurance which is enough to pay for univirsity. And I have Freddy to thank for that.

But i'm not that focused on my education. I gave some of the money to the band so we can go on tour this year. Isn't that wicked? And, even more good news. We're doing a concert tonight. Katie told me about Zack trying to bug Freddy to ask me out. Yeah we kissed, and Zack was all over it too bugging Freddy. Funny.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I think i'm going to write one or two more chapters. Reveiw is ya'z want.**


	8. Tripping in love, literally

"Do it!" Zack ordered leaning over his desk talking.

"Shut up! I will!" Freddy said and Zack left him alone. "Eventually." The bell rang and it was lunch.

"Shes right there! Just go up and ask her!" Zack pointed to Summer sitting down at a lunch table by the window with Katie. They walked over and pulled up a chair. Katie shot Summer a look that said 'Did-you-ask-him-yet?' Summer smiled and Freddy and then looked at Katie and mouthed 'No' Katie rolled her eyes.

"Are you still having that party tomorow Summer?" Katie asked her. Summer nodded taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Yeah, it's gonna be wicked. My aunt dosen't know about it because she's going out of town and i'm having it at my house. My old house." Summer explained.

"No alcohol." Freddy protested.

"Of chorse not. I promised." Summer said. Zack kicked Freddys leg.

"I will, I will." Freddy said quietly so Summer wouldn't hear.

Every minute that passed Zack was getting more mad with Freddy then Katie was with Summer. Until relief, the bell. Summer quickly scooped up her books and walked quickly around the tables before Katie could catch her.

"I'll see you guys at band practice!" She yelled out.

**Summers POV**

I sat down in my desk in Mme.Philips class and waited for French to start. Katie, Zack or Freddy were not in this class with me so I was free for an hour and then i'd be spending the whole afternoon with them at practice.

Mme.Philips was writing notes on the board but I could careless. I quickly joted them down along with a million doodles and scribbles on the sides of the exercise book. I caught myself writing **Summer Loves Freddy** in a heart and I quickly erased it. I couldn't pay attention so I made an excuse to get out of class for a few minutes.

"Madame!" I shot up my hand quickly. "Est-que je peux boire de l'eau sil vous plait?" Which means '_Can I get a drink of water please?_' (A/N- I think that's how you spell it or say it for that matter. I'm a french immersion drop out.)

"Oui." Madame said, sighed and passed me a hall pass. I bolted out of there and walked down the hall for a drink of water. I don't know why I didn't take spanish. Way better. I brushed my hair away and took a drink.

"Made an excuse to get out of class too?" I heard a male voice said and I turned around to see Freddy.

"Oh hey!" I greeted. "Yeah. It was uh-hot in there." Which wasn't all a lie. I got out to take a breath of fresh air. All this Katie bugging me to ask Freddy out really beats a girl out. And it was pretty hot in there. I looked at the time on the wall. "Oh, the teacher's going to be wondering where I am. See ya!" I said and tried to walk away but tripped insted.

"Woah." Freddy said catching me. "You gotta keep those things tied up." He was talking about my laces. Then I noticed I was there. In his arms. Only inches away from his face. Then, the bell rang. It gave us both a fright and I jumped back.

"Oh uh.." I said kneeling down to tie up my laces to my black and blue converse all-stars. "Band practice!" I went back into the french room and got my books and left. We had practice at Deweys house today. I rushed down the street and up to his apartment. I pushed the door open and put my bookbag down. Not everyone was there yet.

Band practice was same old same. Except Katie breathing down my neck about how I should ask out Freddy the whole time they got a break. I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her. They played one more song. It was Poison by Alice Cooper and then it was all over. Tomorow was the party. The end-of-school party. I can't wait!


	9. Dance The Night Away

**Summers POV**

It's 9 o clock and tha party is already started. There had to be dozens of people here. But no Freddy. _Or_ Zack for that matter.

"Hey!" I yelled over the music to Katie. "Did you see Freddy or Zack?"

"No." She yelled back.

"Come in the kitchen!" I said.

"Where?" She asked.

"Kitchen!" She still didn't understand me so I dragged her in there. "Now. Where could they be?" I sat up on the counter.

"I'm sure their comming." Katie said and then her cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, how's the party going?" It was Zack.

"Great. Where are you two? It's been a half an hour." She asked.

"Freddy. I'm waiting for him to show up and then we're going to the party together."

"Aw...How cute." Katie said babying him. I laughed.

"Haha, not like that. I'm leaving Freddy to Summer." I could hear the whole conversation. I laughed. "Oh, I gotta go. Freddy's here. We'll be over in a minute. Bye!" He hung up the phone with a click!

"Your trying so hard to set me and Freddy up. Look, me and Freddy kissed, I told him I loved him. I'm not even sure thats what he was going to say. I just said it! I cut him off! " I hopped off of the marble counter to the ceramic tiled floor.

"Listen, me and Zack only found out the other day that he likes you. He didn't tell anybody like you haven't told me about your little crush on him either!" She's my best friend. I should've told her but I don't want her breathing down my neck now about it, and I didn't want her to then.

Then the doorbell rang. Me and Katie walked to the door to see Zack and Freddy standing there.

"Finally!" Katie said as they walked in.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Freddy said as we all walked into the living room which wasn't really a living room anymore. It was more like a dance club. The lights were off, the music was blasting, and there were dozens of people dancing. "Wow, you really got the party going Summer!" He yelled.

"Thanks!" I yelled back. The song changed from fast up-beat to slow. I looked out on the floor. I never noticed that there was so many couples at Horace Green. The song was I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. Then as soon as I knew it Freddy was dragging me out into the living room and I had my arms around neck. I had to reach up because he was much taller then I was. He pulled me close to him.

"Summer." I heard Freddy say and then noticed that people were already dancing to a different song. "The song's over."

"Oh." I stepped back a little. "I didn't notice."

"Want to sit down?" He asked nodding toward my couch.

"Sure." I said back and we sat on the leather couch. Zack and Katie walked over and sat next to us. Katie was smirking at me but Zack looked a little bit more optimistic to the fact that Freddy hadn't asked me out yet.

I stood up and tried to drag them on the floor.

"C'mon! Lets dance." Only Katie got up and we met up with Alica, Marta, and Tomikia in a circle. Soon another slow song came on and I was going to sit back down but someone grabbed my arm and twirled me toward them. I looked up and seen Freddy. (A/N: Who else?) The whole night was like this. Fast song everyone got up and danced together, slow song I was dancing with Freddy.

But for one song I took a break in the kitchen. I had a glass of water and was leaning against the counter. I had noticed someone walked in.

"Oh hey." I greeted him taking a sip of water.

"Hey Sum." Freddy said. He had both of his hands on the counter. He was sort of like pinning me against it. He took his hands off of the counter and took mine. "Wanna dance?"

"In the kitchen?" I laughed and he snaked his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. It was just me and him, alone, in the kitchen. Everything seemed as it was slow motion. He looked straight in my eyes. He put and hand to my face and tilted my head up and kissed me. And not I say I never kissed back which I did. Then he broke the kiss and looked straight at me and said..

"Summer Hathaway, will you be my girlfriend?"


	10. AftermathOn Tour

**Summers POV**

Zack and Katie couldn't have looked anymore happier when they caught me and Freddy making out in my bedroom. I just threw a pillow at them to get the hell out and close the door. Thanks to Freddy I could've been in rehab right now. Ok I could either pick going to Rehab with a bunch of alcholics and overdosed rock stars AKA: Courtney Love. Or I could spend my entire night at a party with my boyfriend AKA: Freddy Jones making out in my bedroom. I think I'd pick the party over rehab.

Things are going great. In a week the band is going on tour! We're gonna have the time of our lives! I can't wait. I'm fixing up the house so the band can practice there. Ned and Patty want their apartment back.

Anyway, i'm now referred to by the people who don't know my name 'The-girl-who-put-her-father-in-jail' So it's like i'm walking down the street or in the mall or somplace someone comes up to me and their like "Hey, aren't you the girl who put your dad in jail?" I'm like "Yeah." And their all "Oh cool. I love your band bye!" Total eye-rolling moment.

School's out and this has to be the best summer yet! I'm actually on tour now.

"Hey Sum'! We're here. We're finally in California!" Katie yelled out. We're playing tonight at a band show in California.

"Comming!" I yelled out. Like I said, this is the best summer yet.


End file.
